


A curse, or a blessing in disguise?

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Series: Drarryland 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, discussion of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: Harry has promised to stop taking risks at work, but when he inevitably breaks his promise and ends up injured, he turns to the one person he can rely on to keep it quiet: Draco Malfoy





	A curse, or a blessing in disguise?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Drarryland 2019! 
> 
> Created for the prompt: Harry promised he'd be careful and stop being so reckless in the field, so when he's injured/cursed on a case, he seeks out the one person he knows won't tell Ron and Hermione: Draco Malfoy.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird)

Harry swore loudly, clutching his arm tightly to try and stem the bleeding as he chased after the wizard who had cursed him. He’d been searching for Rowle for months now, following lead after lead and never getting anywhere, the Death Eater always managing to escape just as Harry was drawing closer. Finally, one his leads had paid off, and Harry had tracked Rowle to the disused warehouse he was hiding in. The place had been trapped to high heaven, and Harry had only just managed to avoid being hit by some nasty jinxes. Unfortunately, he had set off an alarm and so Rowle was ready and waiting for him. He fired off a curse before Harry had a chance to cast a _protego_.

Ignoring the blinding pain coursing through his left arm, Harry raced through the shelves that filled the warehouse, shooting curse after curse at Rowle’s back. Considering he’d been on the run for several years, living in shacks and abandoned buildings, presumably eating whatever scraps he could find, Rowle was surprisingly fit, and Harry was struggling to keep up. He kept losing sight of Rowle among the shelves, the other man clearly aware of shortcuts between each section.

Once again Rowle disappeared from view behind a stack of boxes, and just as Harry rounded the corner ready to attack again, a loud pop reverberated around the warehouse. Rowle had disapparated.

Harry wanted to kick himself; how could he have forgotten to put up anti-apparition wards? That was step one of any raid, and because he hadn’t done it, his suspect was gone. Harry doubted he would be able to track Rowle down again for another few months; he was sure to become even more careful to hide his location now he had been found once.

Breathing hard, Harry slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Aiming his wand very carefully, he cut open his sleeve, and gingerly peeled it back to inspect the damage to his arm. It was not good. The curse had left him with a large gash in his bicep, and dark tendrils were steadily snaking their way down the rest of his arm as the curse’s magic began to spread through his body.

Harry sighed, and dropped his head back against the wall with a clunk. His arm clearly needed medical attention, but if he went to St Mungo’s Hermione and Ron would inevitably find out, and then there would be hell to pay. Clambering to his feet, careful not to jolt his arm, Harry gathered his resolve, and apparated to the one person he knew could help him.

‘Potter. What are you doing here?’ Draco Malfoy said flatly, when he opened the door to find Harry on the front steps of his townhouse.

‘Um, hi Draco. I hurt my arm, on a raid.’ Harry said awkwardly.

‘And why should I help you with that? You should go to St Mungo’s.’ Draco replied, his displeasure etched across his sharp features.

‘Well, I kind of promised Ron and Hermione that I would be a bit more careful at work, you know, after last time, and if I go to St Mungo’s they’ll find out.’ Harry said.

‘Oh yes, even after spending a week in a coma Harry Potter still can’t resist taking risks, even if that means breaking a promise.’ Draco said bitterly.

‘Look, I’m sorry Draco, I know that week was hard on you. But my arm is killing me, so would you please just have a look at it?’ Harry pleaded.

‘Yes, my boyfriend being in a coma _was_ quite tricky. Thank Merlin you’re not my problem anymore.’ Draco snapped.

‘Draco, come on, I know we broke up, but I don’t know who else to go to. You’re the best healer I know.’

‘I’m the only healer you know.’ Draco muttered, but spoiled the effect somewhat by pushing his front door open wider, indicating that Harry should go on into the house.

Ten minutes later, and Harry was pronounced fighting fit, Draco having removed the curse and bandaged up Harry’s arm tightly.

‘Thank you.’ Harry said gratefully as he prepared to leave Draco’s house. ‘And um yeah, like I said, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell Ron and Hermione – I’ll be in so much trouble.’

‘When would I ever see Weasley and Granger to tell them? Your secret’s safe with me.’ Draco said archly.

‘Thanks, Draco.’ Harry said, automatically leaning in to hug Draco goodbye before his brain could catch up and warn him what a terrible idea that was. The hug was weird and awkward, and Harry was sure that he would regret it later. As he felt Draco’s arms hesitantly snake round to lightly hug him back though, Harry was reminded of why he had liked Draco in the first place, and suddenly the reasons for the break-up seemed stupid.

Draco had an inscrutable look on his face when Harry pulled back, his cheeks and the tips of his ears ever so slightly pinker than they had been moments before.

‘See you around Draco.’ Harry said before making his way out of the front door.

‘Yes, maybe I will Potter.’ Draco said as he slowly shut the door.

Harry made his way down the tall steps of Draco’s house with a newfound spring in his step, the disappointment of Rowle’s escape forgotten completely, as his mind was once again distracted by thoughts of Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> More drabbles will be arriving soon....
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
